Yo soy esa persona
by tanfer2010
Summary: Secuela y ultima historia de la trilogia  historias anteriores: "El amor de mi vida" y "Si supieras..."


_**iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider. Solo es mía esta historia, inspirada en una reflexión de internet que lleva el mismo nombre de esta historia. Es la secuela de mi otra historia "Si supieras…"**_

_**Yo soy esa persona.**_

_**Freddie's P.O.V.**_

…_**Como explicarle que mi corazón late tan rápido cuando la miro, cuando sé que esta próxima a llegar, como decirle que simplemente con mirarla mi día se alegra, que ella hace palpitar tan rápido mi corazón, que por mis venas corre sangre enamorada; como explicárselo?...**_

_Estaba en mi cuarto, viendo por la ventana como la lluvia se quitaba. Habían pasado 3 días desde que le envíe a Sam el último mensaje, mensaje que le enviaba cada vez que no la podía ver por causa de la lluvia. _

_Al fin la lluvia paro, mi madre no esta, así que iré a comprar un café o un chocolate caliente antes de que la lluvia vuelva._

_Iré lo más rápido posible para poder enviarle a Sam otro lindo mensaje._

_**Sam's P.O.V.**_

_Genial! Paro de llover, digo, ya era hora, después de cómo 5 días de estar lloviendo continuamente. Iré a ver al Fredbobo para que me ayude a contestar estos mensajes anónimos, tengo que irme a la de ya, si no comenzara de nuevo a llover. _

**Ya en el apartamento de Freddie… (pero en el pasillo) **

_Toco y toco la puerta y el tonto no me abre, ya se! Forjaré la cerradura_

**Sam forjó la cerradura y logro entrar, le gritaba a Freddie, pero no respondían porque no había nadie, así que decidió esperarlo en su cuarto**

_Espero que Freddie no tarde tanto. Mientras, jugaré con su laptop, debe de tener el juego mas actualizado de "Ugly Dolls", amo a esos personajes. _

_Pero que tenemos aquí? "Cartas para mi amor secreto" que ridículo, am, abriré la carpeta, haber que encuentro… _

**Sam abrió la carpeta, empezó a leer todos los documentos y se dio cuenta que eran exactamente iguales a los que le habían mandado. Para asegurarse, abrió el correo de Freddie y si, vio los correos que le había mandado anónimamente. Todas y cada una de esas cartas de amor que le envió aparecían. **

_No puede ser! No puede ser! Freddie! Él es "mi admirador secreto", pero, es imposible! Él me odia. Tendrá que explicarme todo esto! _

**Mientras decía esto, caminaba por un lado y por otro en la habitación de Freddie, pero se detuvo al ver una libreta con una pluma de tinta púrpura a lado**

_Que es esto? _

"…_**explicárselo? Como hacer para que ella sepa que en realidad esto tan extraño es la voz del amor. Del amor que espere por años? Como hacérselo saber si cada vez que la tengo cerca de mí al sentir su respiración tan pegada a mi pecho siento morir? **_

_**Como explicárselo que cada hora que paso sin verla mi corazón se inquieta y sufre porque siente que le falta algo, es algo tan extraño como un vacío que solo con se presencia puede llenar? Como explicarle que la amo con todo mi corazón? **_

_Que pasa con Freddie? Como pudo guardar algo así? _

_Lo llamaré para decirle que se apresure, tiene mucho que explicarme_

**Fin de P.O.V.**

**Sam estaba a punto de llamar a Freddie cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió. Freddie se extraño al ver que la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta porque cuando se fue, la cerró, así que entro y se sorprendió al ver a Sam ahí parada con su libreta (la de Freddie) en la mano**

F: Sam…! (lo dice muy nervioso)

S: Freddie…

F: Que, que haces aquí?

S: Quieres explicarme que es todo esto? (lo dice con un tono entre enojado y a quebrantado)

F: Sam, yo…

S: Por que jamás me lo dijiste?

F: Eso no es para ti, le ayudo a un amigo…

S: Entonces porque la carpeta se llama "Cartas para enviar a Sam anónimamente"?

F: Ok, esta bien, te explicare, pero siéntate

**Freddie empieza a explicarle a Sam todo. Sam** **al principio no le cree, y piensa que es solo una broma, pero Freddie la convence de lo contrario. El castaño se siente muy mal por no haberle dicho a Sam nada de eso y que ésta se tuviese que enterar de esa manera.**

F: Perdóname

S: Esta bien (se levanta y se dirige a la puerta)

F: A donde vas?

S: Iré a casa, antes de que empiece a llover de nuevo

F: Hey, espera (lo dice mientras se levanta y la toma del brazo para que no se fuera)

S: Qué?

F: Y tu…

S: …Y yo…?

F: Tu sientes lo mismo?

S: No podría responderte

F: Por que no? Es tan sencillo, es solo un "si" o un "no"

S: Si, como es tan sencillo decir "te amo" pero no lo hiciste, o si?

F: Am, es, es diferente…

S: Si, como sea, tengo que irme…

F: Espera, dime

S: Freddie…

F: Sólo respóndeme, y te juro que te dejaré en paz, y jamás volveré a insistir

S: Es que no sé. Tal vez si, tal vez no, no puedo responderte y estar segura

F: Por favor, por lo que mas quieras…

**Sam se acerca a Freddie y le da un dulce beso, no dura mucho, tan solo unos segundos**

F: Eso es un "si"?

S: No. Eso fue un "dame tiempo"

F: Darte tiempo para que?

S: Para averiguarlo

F: (sonríe) Te esperare hasta el último minuto de mi vida, no te sientas presionada

S: De acuerdo. Tengo que irme

F: Claro. Quieres que te acompañe?

S: No, gracias. Adiós

F: Adiós!

**Sam se va del apartamento de Freddie camino a su casa. El chico ve por la ventana como Sam cruza la calle, un poco apresurada para no mojarse y se le dibuja una gran sonrisa en su rostro. **

_**Freddie's P.O.V.**_

_Aunque no me diste una respuesta, estoy contento de que sepas que yo era: tu Admirador Secreto! _

_**Les gusto? Espero que si. Estoy algo mal porque casi no han comentado esta secuela. Los reviews son mi inspiración para escribir, y al parecer a la gente no le están gustando mis historias, Uds. Díganme, debería de seguir escribiendo? Por favor, dejen reviews, sean con buenas o malas críticas, del error se aprende. Bueno, cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


End file.
